


隔离时期的爱情（不甜的小甜饼，一发完）（汽车尾气出没）

by YeXiRong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeXiRong/pseuds/YeXiRong
Summary: 不能出门的巴基逐渐被逼疯，但史蒂夫却不让他出门。除了大干一场，还有别的事情可做吗？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	隔离时期的爱情（不甜的小甜饼，一发完）（汽车尾气出没）

**Author's Note:**

> 疫情期间还请待在家里，出门做好防护。

巴基闭着眼面朝下躺在沙发上，半裸，只穿着一条非常宽松的短裤，没有袜子——准确的来说还有半只袜子挂在他脚指头上，而他正活动着自己异常灵活的脚趾，试图摆脱那半只袜子。

史蒂夫——好歹穿着一件背心——端着一盆爆米花走向他，伸手将那半只袜子拽了下来，拎在手里，并用它抽了一下巴基的屁股。巴基睁开一只眼睛，恶狠狠地瞪着他。史蒂夫笑得露出了牙齿：“让让。”巴基重将身体转过来，面朝上，所以他能好好看看自己的混蛋丈夫。史蒂夫将爆米花抱在怀里，一屁股坐下，打开了电视。巴基提出抗议：“我不想再来一个电影之夜，之日，之随便什么玩意儿了！我想出门！”

史蒂夫伸手在他腿上挠了挠以示安慰：“你知道的，特殊时期，所以，不行。”巴基压着嗓子发出一声长长的嚎叫：“可是我们对病毒免疫！”史蒂夫：“大多数病毒。”巴基：“我不认为这种病毒会是那些极个别的例外中的一个！而且那些见鬼的科学家永远都会说大多数因为他们要追求他妈的精准性！他们当然不会说我们他妈的免疫全部病毒！”史蒂夫：“真的不行，我不能让你冒那样的险。”巴基继续哀嚎：“就出门跑跑步都不行吗？我会带上口罩的！”史蒂夫：“对不起，巴基，但是……”巴基气得踹了一脚史蒂夫：“靠，我就知道！结婚以后以你就不像以前那么听话了。”史蒂夫笑着凑过去吻了吻他的唇：“哪怕是给隔壁的小萨曼莎做个榜样呢，我们可不能做那种不负责任的成年人，对吧。”

巴基咬着牙瞪着史蒂夫，过了一会儿终于泄了气：“你要这么说的话我根本没办法反驳啊。”史蒂夫一把将他拉起来，亲吻他的脸颊：“我知道这两天不能出门你憋坏了，再忍忍吧，过几天总能好点的。”

巴基嘟嘟囔囔地翻了个身，拒绝面对这个史无前例的混球。史蒂夫讨好地摸了摸巴基的膝盖，巴基迅速将膝盖并拢，夹住了他不安分的手，并且闭着眼睛拒绝看他。然而史蒂夫并没有住手，反而顺着他的膝盖一路向上，沿着短裤边缘摸了进去，巴基猛地睁开眼睛瞪着他。史蒂夫没有继续，只是眨巴眨巴眼睛，露出自己一口漂亮的牙齿，大拇指轻轻蹭着他的大腿内侧，带起一阵酥麻的痒意。

巴基眯着眼睛，毫不退缩地看着史蒂夫。就在史蒂夫开始逐渐心虚的时候，他一个利落地翻身，将史蒂夫压在了身下，居高临下地看着对方，红润的舌头舔过薄唇。史蒂夫想要挺起身来亲吻他，却被他抢先一步吻住。灵巧的舌头舔过他的嘴唇，抵上牙齿，在其内部迅速梭巡一圈，却在史蒂夫能反应过来之前撤离。史蒂夫不解地看着巴基，湖蓝色的眼睛在阳光下格外透亮。巴基看着自己的丈夫，笑了笑没说话，左手拽住他的背心，轻轻一撕。可怜又单薄的布料一点反抗的余地都没有，就这样被剥离了史蒂夫。而巴基仍旧不置一词，只是俯身继续亲吻史蒂夫。

他的吻一个接一个落在史蒂夫唇上，喉结上，胸膛上，然后逐渐向下。史蒂夫在他的亲吻下气喘吁吁，只能以手给予回应。

史蒂夫感觉自己被一股热能纠缠，他觉得自己像是一座火山，内里的岩浆在巴基不断地加热下不断翻滚升腾，但却找不到火山口。他感觉自己难以抗拒喷发的欲望，却又不得其法，只有他，只有巴基知道让他平息的方式。他抓着巴基，像是在如同变化万千的万花筒中抓到了一块不变的浮木。巴基耐心引导着他，让那些无法抑制的冲动随波逐流，渐渐汇聚，直到最后喷薄而出。

终于，一切又逐渐明了了。

他回过神来，身上满是汗水，巴基趴伏在他的胸膛上，卷翘的睫毛的阴影投在他的胸口，他能感觉到那微微的痒意。

两人半晌未动，久到史蒂夫以为巴基睡了过去，就在他准备抱着巴基去洗澡时，巴基终于开口说话了：“我不是想给别人添麻烦。”他的声音闷闷的，史蒂夫无法看见他的表情，但他就是能共情到巴基的情绪。他轻吻巴基的发顶：“我知道。  
“我就是太无聊了。”  
“其实我也是。”  
“不过我喜欢现在，就这个时刻。”  
“我也是。”

-【END】-

小彩蛋：  
史蒂夫：“嘿！巴基！索尔听说我们的情况了！他说他可以邀请我们去阿斯加德玩儿两天！”  
五分钟后……  
史蒂夫：“亲爱的？”  
巴基带着一个旅行包出现在史蒂夫眼前：“阿斯加德！北鼻！”


End file.
